


Don't Say It

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut, implied smut thorughout, sex mentions throughout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: You and Steve are roommates and have been all throughout college. He’s constantly bringing home dates and watching them leave the next morning, and he’s perfectly content with it. You only ever planned on being friends, but sometimes, things don’t go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

“Another date tonight?” You asked as Steve stepped out of his bedroom, dressed a hell of a lot nicer than his usual jeans and a t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair, shooting you a smile as he slipped his shoes on, grabbing his jacket, which was thrown over the back of the couch.

“Yep. But I don’t expect it to go anywhere.” He admitted, his smile still preset.

“Then why are you wasting your time?”

“...She’s hot.”

“You’re a pig.”

“Maybe so.” He chuckled, pulling open your creaky apartment door before happy stepping out.

He’d been on eight dates with eight different women so far that month, and he never expected any of them to get further than the bedroom. You kept telling him that it was pointless, that he should actually try to make it work with one of the many women he’d gone through. He said he did. You had to explain to him that meaningless, one-time sex was most certainly not “making it work”. And that’s usually when he started ignoring you.

You shook your head as you thought about it, stirring the macaroni on the counter in front of you, mixing it in with the powdered cheese you’d sprinkled over it, when Bucky walked in, opening up the fridge

“I’m making mac and cheese, if you want any.” You offered, looking at the tall man shifting around the contents of the refrigerator to see if he could find anything. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He replied, finally closing the stainless steel doors before realizing that was a surprising lack of disturbance. “Steve go out again?”

“Yep. But you have to make his dates pancakes tomorrow morning. I did it last time.” You joked, earning a chuckle from behind you.

“Will do.” He said.

“So what about you? You got any plans for tonight?” You asked him. It was Thursday, but all three of you had organized your schedules so that you didn’t have class on Fridays, making for a nice, long weekend. You scooped the food into a bowl and handed it to him, adding a fork once it was in his hands.

“Nope. Nothing. Might go out tomorrow, but I nothing’s definite,” he paused to take a bite of the food you’d made for him, “ What about you? Anything good?”

“Nat might come over, but she does every weekend, so that’s not too exciting.” Nat was over pretty much every other day, she - along with Sam - even had a key to your front door. You put some food into your own bowl, following Bucky into the living room as he sat on the tattered recliner in the corner, and you stationed yourself on the couch, pulling a thin blanket over your legs.

“Nice.” Bucky replied unenthusiastically , flipping on the TV to fill the silence between the two of you.

You two sat and watched old sitcoms together for a couple of hours, so it was nothing out of the ordinary on a night in with Buck, but you were both glad to be temporarily free from school.

It wasn’t until Steve came home, not even taking his mouth off of his date’s to say hi before slipping into his bedroom with her, that either of you even thought about anything else. You both laughed, returning your attention back to the television.

You were greeted the next morning by a very tired - and very shirtless - Steve, standing by the coffee machine as the liquid fell into the mug beneath it.

“Morning.” You smiled at him teasingly, and he tried to hide how flustered he was as he smiled back.

“Morning,” he repeated back to you, “Sorry about last night, I guess I got a little carried away..”

“What, you mean the live sex show? That’s alright.” You giggled as his cheeks turned red. “That was the most entertaining thing to happen to me all night, if I’m being honest.” 

“What? Your night in with Bucky wasn’t fun enough for you?” He chuckled, letting the machine drop the last of the coffee into his mug before bringing it to his lips, blowing on it to cool it down a bit before sipping it gently.

“Your date still here?” You questioned, smiling a little at his previous remark.

“Yeah, but I’m hoping she’ll leave soon. I wanna get on with the day.” 

“You’re such an ass.”

“I know,” he took another gulp of coffee, “It’s kind of my thing.”

“I don’t think you should be proud of that.”

“I’m not. I’ve just come to terms with it.”

You rolled your eyes at him, giving up on urging him to change his ways. He leaned against the counter just as the girl padded into the kitchen, wearing the shirt that was missing from Steve’s body. She carefully stepped over to him, pressing her lips firmly against his, only noticing you after she pulled away. She turned to you, giving you an awkward, apologetic smile before turning back to Steve.”

“I have to go, I have work and then class right after. But thank you,” she pecked him on the lips once more, “for an amazing night.” She smiled, biting her lip before retreating back to Steve’s room, changing into her own clothes, and leaving.

“Do you even remember her name?” You asked him after hearing the door close, taking out the bread and slipping two pieces into the toaster.

He went silent for a moment, wracking his brain for the right answer.

“Oh my god! You don’t even know what her name is?!”

“I know that it started with an E.” He told you, only sounded a little bit confident in the reply.

“That doesn’t count, Steve, you need at least her first name.”

“It was like, Elaine, or Eleanor, something like that. I think.”

You laughed as he bit the nail of his thumb, persistent in his effort to figure out her name - although he knew he’d never get it - as you waited for your toast to pop up, spreading butter on both pieces once they did.

“Get dressed,” you turned back to him, biting into the toast,” and showered too.”

“Why’d you have to add the ‘showered’ part? You think I’m gross?” He joked, poking your side.

“Well, after what i heard last night, I know you’re gross.”

“You listened? You’re such a pervert!”

“Well it was pretty hard to not hear it, it was pretty loud!” You called after him as he laughed, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. You heard the water hitting the tiles of the shower wall echo down the hall before he closed the door, muffling the pitter-patters so you could barely hear them.

You were cleaning up the kitchen when he came back in, pushing back his still wet golden blond hair, which just fell right back onto his forehead.

“Where’s Buck?” He asked.

“Still asleep. It’s Friday, he won’t be awake until it’s dark again.”

He nodded, as if he was telling you you were right. “What about Sam and Nat? Where are they?”

“You do know that they don’t actually live here, right?”

“They might as well be.” He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair one more time, once again failing to keep it out of his face.

You wiped down the counter, scooping the crumbs into your hand, acknowledging that Steve was speaking, but not responding to him.

“So what are you doing today?”

“Probably just hanging around, watching a few movies. Nothing very different from what I usually do.” You answered, throwing away the crumbs as well as the paper towel.

“Mind if I join you? I have no plans, and I really don’t feel like going out right now.” He hopped up onto the counter, leaning his hands against the edge of it.

“No, I don’t mind,” you smiled, “but we’l probably be watching rom-coms all day.”

He chuckled, “I expected as much.” He stood up, scooping you off your feet and carrying you to the living room. 

“Steve!” You giggled, holding onto him tightly. “You’re gonna fucking drop me!”

“No I’m not,” he assured you, “We’re gonna watch shitty movies all say, and then we’re both gonna go to Tony Stark’s dumbass party later tonight and get hammered.”


	2. Chapter 2

You’d always been very comfortable with Steve. In fact, the first time you two met, it was on a blind date that Natasha has set up for the two of you. You’d never worked out romantically, but you had become very close friends. You, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Nat were practically inseparable. Sam and Nat lived together, just ten minutes away from you, Steve, and Bucky.

It was only ten in the morning when you’d curled up with Steve on the couch, blankets piled on top of you and Steve’s head laid on your lap as you absentmindedly twirled your fingers through his hair. 

It was now one in the afternoon, and you’d only gotten through one full movie, almost halfway through the next now. You didn’t want to torture Steve with chick flicks all day, so it had been agreed that you’d switch off choosing the movie. You had chosen first - going with What’s Your Number?, an all time favorite - so now you were watching what Steve had picked out, White Chicks. Not your first choice, but still good.

You looked down at Steve, who was already looking up at you.

“What?” You giggled little. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

It was a playful glare, his eyes squinted, and he was very obviously holding back an outburst of his stupid laughter.

“You’re not enjoying this movie, are you?” He guessed, moving on your lap so his body was turned to you as well as his face.

“No, I like it.”

“But you’re not appreciating it. This movie is a comedic masterpiece, and you haven’t laughed once.” He observed, explaining the reasoning behind his statement.

“Sorry?” You chuckled. “I’ll laugh more, if that makes you feel better about your movie choice.”

“It will make me feel better about my movie choice, thank you very much.” He gave his signature ‘I’m annoying and I know it’ smirk, turning back to the TV. You lifted your hand from where it was settled in his hair, flicking him in the back of the head. “Ow! What was that for?” He laughed out.

“You’re a little shit, Rogers. And I know you know that.” You replied, keeping your eyes glued to the screen as you spoke to him. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him give you that smile that was like sunshine.

You heard Bucky’s bedroom door open, and watched the end of the hallway until he emerged, pushing his long hair out of his face.

“Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” You teased, earning a groan and an appearance from a certain finger of his as he rubbed his eyes, trudging into the kitchen, walking through the living room to get there.

“It’s Friday, okay? I think I deserved that much sleep.” He grumbled.

“Don’t make a mess in there, I just cleaned.” You warned him, disregarding what just came out of his mouth completely.

“Yeah, okay.” He said, opening a box of cereal and pouring it into a bowl, adding milk and a spoon before joining you and Steve in the living room, sitting in the crappy reclining chair, his usual spot. “I’m heading out with Sam in like, a half an hour. I don’t know what you guys are doing, but you’re welcome to join us.”

“Doesn’t Sam have class today?” Steve asked, still looking at the television.

“He had one, but it was at ten, so he’s done for the day.” Bucky answered, spooning more food into his mouth.

“We’re all set, but thanks for the offer.” You smiled, your fingers still twirling around in Steve’s hair.

You and Steve did exactly what he said you would. You sat around all day, both of you getting up and ready once the last movie had finished. You’d both agreed to go as each other’s “date”, meaning you’d stick together so neither of you got hit on, which was guaranteed to happen. Going together also meant neither of you would be going home with anybody, which was fine with you, you barely ever did anyway, but Steve was a bit hesitant at first. 

You showed up at around nine, both looking better than ever. The first interaction you had with anyone there was Tony Stark trying to make a pass at you. So not even five minutes after you’d stepped through the door, Steve had slid his arm around your waist, holding you protectively to his side.

Steve had gotten both you and himself drinks, so you were sipping them down as you talked and laughed with everyone, but eventually Steve decided that it’d be best if you both switched to soda so you could actually find your way home later on.

After only about four and a half hours, that time came, Steve kept his large hand on the small of your back as he led you the small door and down the stairs of the dorm building, out to the cold street.

You shivered at the sudden sensation of the cool air making contact with yout skin. Steve immediately peeled off his jacket, setting it over your shoulders and pulling you to his chest as he hailed a cab for the two of you.

The cab smelled weird and you weren’t sure you wanted to know why. It had a strange feeling to it, but so do most cabs in New York City at one thirty in the morning. It wasn’t a very long ride back to the apartment, where you and Steve hurried up the stairs.

Once you got inside everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The door shut and Steve turned to face you, momentarily staring into your tired eyes, while you stared right back at his, suddenly realizing how easy it was to get lost in them. His hands fell to your waist as he slowly stepped closer to you, giving you a chance to stop him. But you stayed there, silently telling him that what he was about to do was okay. You slid your hands up his chest, locking them together behind his neck and pulling him down as he filled the space in between you, connecting his lips with yours gently.

When you both finally pulled away, you could tell, even in the dark, that his face was red and he was flustered, which is something you never thought you’d see.

“I’m sorry, I just–”

“It’s okay…I think we’re just drunk.” You said, your eyes darting to his mouth again.

“I’m not drunk. Are you drunk, (Y/N)?”

“No…”

“Good.” He cupped your face in his hands, eager to kiss you again. 

You stood there for what felt like forever, sharing long, passionate kisses until he picked you up, your back still pressed against the door, your legs now wrapped around his tiny hips.

“Bedroom?” He breathed out, going right back to kissing you after he let the words out.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up next to Steve Rogers wasn’t something you ever thought you’d do, but you smiled to yourself as you recalled the memories from the night before.

The blankets were only pulled past his hips, leaving his bare chest exposed. Your face was buried in his neck, his hand firmly planted on your waist as he continued his snoozing. You took this time to memorize him - the little flutters his eyelashes did when he moved his eyes, his soft snores, each rise and fall of his chest every time he breathed.

You realize that along with Steve’s clothes, yours had been discarded, most likely in a ball on the floor. In an effort to cover yourself up, you woke the sleeping man next to you. You’d pulled the blankets mostly over your body by the time he’d peeled his eyelids open. His eyes met yours and a tired smile pulled at his lips.

“Morning.” He spoke very carefully, still holding you close.

“Good morning.” A light red swept over your cheeks as you continued to gaze at each other. “What time is it?”

He nodded to the alarm clock on the nightstand behind you, and you turned around to read it. 9:54. Shit. Bucky could be awake by now, which meant that you’d have to slip past him and into the bathroom to shower.

You slung your arms lazily around Steve’s neck, inching closer to him until your connected once again. He held you protectively in his strong hands as his mouth moved over yours.

“I should head back to my room,” you told him, pulling away from him hesitantly and using your finger to push some hair off of his forehead that had fallen out of place, “I’d rather Bucky didn’t find out about this, and he’ll be awake soon.”

He nodded. “You’re right.” He released you from his arms, handing you his shirt from off the floor to cover up with temporarily as you grabbed your clothes, which were, as you had guessed, in a pile near the door.

You stepped out of his room, closing the door behind you as you quickly made your way into your own bedroom. You threw your balled up clothes in your hamper, rushing back through the hallway to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

As the water fell down your body, you couldn’t help but think about your new situation with Steve.

Was that a one-time things? Did he want to do it again? Or was he just going to pretend like it never happened?

You weren’t sure yet whether you wanted to be just friends or more than that, and neither was he. The tension between the two of you had to be resolved at some point, and you didn’t regret what had happened.

You stepped out of the shower, still unsure about your feelings towards your friend as you wrapped a towel around yourself and carded through your clothes drawers once you’d gotten back into your room. 

In the kitchen, you made a cup of coffee and some eggs, making enough for Steve and Bucky as well, knowing that they’d want some too (if they ever left their rooms).

You heard the door open, and without even looking up, you knew it was Sam and Nat. Both of them had keys, which they used quite frequently.

“Do I smell food?” Sam called, rushing next to you in the kitchen to see what you were making.

“Yep,” you replied, scooping the - now fully cooked - eggs onto a plate, “Want some?”

“When would I ever say no to food?” He pulled a stool up to the counter, sitting down.

“Good point,” you handed him a plate of eggs and a fork, “It’s almost ten thirty, why haven’t you eaten yet?”

“I was waiting to take your food.”

“You know, I’d make you breakfast if you asked nicely.” Natasha chimed in, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

“(Y/N)’s a lot better at cooking than you are.” Nat faked offense at his remark, playfully nudging his shoulder with hers.

“So where are Steve and Bucky?” She asked you as you gave her a plate of food too.

You shrugged. “Probably still asleep.” You were one hundred percent sure that Steve wasn’t asleep, as for Bucky, though, you assumed he was. It was Saturday morning, so he’d be asleep for a little while longer.

For some reason, you felt the need to tell your friends about what went on between you and Steve last night, You knew you couldn’t, but you were oddly excited about it. Inside your mind, you were doing cartwheels and practically screaming at the top of your lungs, but outside, you were acting no different than you normally would.

You finished brewing a second pot of coffee, pouring out four mugs of it, knowing Steve would be out of bed as soon as he smelled it.

Sure enough, Steve stepped into the kitchen shortly after you, Sam, and Natasha had started sipping on your drinks. He took some food and coffee for himself, joining the three of you in eating.

All through breakfast, subtle glances were exchanged between you and Steve. The four of you conversed, and Bucky eventually came in too, who woke up late yet again.

You were stuck cleaning the kitchen with Steve while Sam, Bucky, and Nat all retreated out to the living room, still speaking loud enough so that you could hear them.

“Can we talk about last night? Please?” He finally broke the awkward silence, and you couldn’t have been more relieved.

“We need to. I was hoping you’d bring it up.” You said, leaning with your hand on the countertop.

“So, we, you know, did it. Is it gonna happen again? Or do you not want it to?”

“Well, I mean, it was--”

“Fantastic.” He finished your sentence or you.

“I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to doing it again..” You offered, your voice becoming quieter.

He barely even thought it over before answering. “That sounds great.”

And so that’s what you did. For the next few week, you and had that arrangement with Steve, and you kept it hidden pretty well. No one even suspected a thing. Although Steve did occasionally have to go on dates in order to not draw suspicion.

All was going according to plan, until you realized that you’d developed feelings for Steve. And little did you know, he felt the exact same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of you said anything about the feelings you harbored. You didn’t want to risk what you had. It was too good.

You felt trapped. Not a soul knew about your “relationship” with Steve, not even Nat, and you told her everything. But now, you were so hopelessly in love with your dumbass roommate, and you can’t even tell your best friend, all because you had to go and make things complicated by sleeping with Steve.

You never realized how badly these kind of thoughts and feelings ate away ate you when you were able to actually tell someone what you were thinking.

Usually, when you felt you didn’t want to talk to Nat about something, you confided in Steve, but that wasn’t an option this time.

Steve wasn’t even supposed to be your friend at the beginning of everything. He was just supposed to be your roommate, someone you split the rent with with each month. Originally, it was you, Nat, Bucky, and Steve, but Natasha moved in with Sam when their relationship started getting serious. That left you stuck with the two men you lived with now.

As you returned to Steve’s bedroom over and over again as time passed, it felt more like hanging out than anything else. Just being casual with a friend. And it felt good. It was relaxing and stress relieving and Steve always made stupid jokes just to see you smile.

Whatever was going on between the two of you - at this point, you weren’t quite sure what to call it - was becoming harder to conceal. The sneaking around, the secrets, and the little white lies, it was all getting kind of old. You wanted to come clean about your feelings.

It couldn’t be that hard, right? 

Wrong. The few moments you’d sat Steve down to confess were the most nerve-wracking of your entire life.

He sat at the foot of your bed, right next to you. You took a deep breath in and exhaled nervously, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt as you worked up the courage to say what you wanted to.

“Steve…I like you.” You admitted, your voice shaky and soft, a little shocked that you were able to bring yourself to say the words so quickly. You felt as if you were going to pass out as you waited for him to react. You bowed your chin, looking down at the mismatched socks that covered your feet.

He hooked his finger underneath your chin, pulling your head up gently so that your shining (Y/E/C) eyes met his. “No need to be so nervous.” He assured you, giving you his million dollar smile. “I wasn’t gonna tell you, but I, uh…I like you too.” He connected his lips with yours, sliding his hand to the side of your face.

This, of course, made things even worse. Now that feelings were involved, things were bound to get messy.


End file.
